


Consumme

by atorturedsoulslament



Series: la pioggia è dolce sul mio viso [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg Implied, Unexpected Heat, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atorturedsoulslament/pseuds/atorturedsoulslament
Summary: It wasn’t until they were at the crime scene and Will looked up at him that Hannibal realized.  His face was flushed, but that could have been the fever or the cold.  But he made a comment about the killer that Hannibal didn’t catch because he was focused on Will’s eyes. There were flecks of gold within the blue, clearly visible.Oh,he thought
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: la pioggia è dolce sul mio viso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019758
Comments: 10
Kudos: 307
Collections: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter





	Consumme

Picking Will up had seemed like a good idea. Jack had requested that Hannibal at the scene in addition to Will and Wolf Trap was, improbably, on the way from Baltimore - or at least not a significant detour. And, more importantly, it gave Hannibal yet another opportunity to cement their friendship while observing the enigma that was Will Graham. 

He should have noticed when he picked Will up. But Will was unique, and it appeared that uniqueness extended to even his pheromones. He didn’t smell like a preheat Omega, though he did smell unusually good. 

Hannibal thought he had finally given up the aftershave. Or maybe he had simply forgotten it, because he looked exhausted. Hannibal passed him a thermos of coffee, which Will accepted gratefully, and took the opportunity to inhale his scent deeply. The fetid sweetness of the fever was present, but so was a different, earthy, slightly musky scent. It reminded Hannibal of the forest in fall, dead leaves slowly decaying on the ground. 

They spoke some on the ride to the scene, but even with the coffee Will quickly fell asleep. It must have been a particularly bad night for him. The encephalitis was progressing. 

It wasn’t until they were at the crime scene and Will looked up at him that Hannibal realized. His face was flushed, but that could have been the fever or the cold. But he made a comment about the killer that Hannibal didn’t catch because he was focused on Will’s eyes. There were flecks of gold within the blue, clearly visible. 

Oh, he thought. Just then Will swayed, and Hannibal instinctively reached out to catch him before he sank to the ground. Cradling the young man in his arms he looked to Jack, who was rapidly heading their way. 

“What’s wrong with him, Doctor Lecter?” Jack asked. 

“Among other things,” Hannibal said, “he’s in pre-heat. He shouldn’t be here.”

Jack gave him a look of surprise and stepped closer, scenting Will and then giving Hannibal a questioning look. “You’re sure?” 

Hannibal nodded. “Gold in his eyes.”

Jack sniffed again. “It doesn’t smell like preheat, but he does smell different. Unusual.” 

“I need to take him home,” Hannibal said. 

“Maybe we should have someone else take him.” Jack suggested, his meaning clear: someone either not an alpha or already mated and therefore less susceptible. It was logical, but Hannibal was loathe to relinquish Will’s care to anyone else at the scene. 

“Who?” Hannibal asked sharply. “He’s an Omega among Alphas.” 

“But what if - “ Jack gestured vaguely. “To state the obvious, you’re not mated. You’ll be highly susceptible to him.”

Insolent man, Hannibal thought. He kept his face carefully calm and placid, though a small amount of irritation crept into voice. “Neither are most of the alphas here. Neither are you, for that matter - you married a Beta.”

Jack bared his teeth slightly, growling softly. He said nothing, however, knowing Hannibal was right.

“You don’t get to be my age and remain unmated without a high degree of self control, Jack.” Hannibal said.

Jack nodded. “Get him home quickly, then. We won’t expect him for a few days.”

Hannibal gathered a still unconscious Will in his arms to carry him to the car. He purposefully didn’t look at Jack so he wouldn’t have to politely decline his offer of assistance. 

Will didn’t stir until they were halfway back to Wolf Trap, coming to with a low moan. He looked at Hannibal. There was more gold in his eyes now - the heat was coming on quickly. 

“Where are we?” He asked. His voice was pitched slightly higher and was more musical; his heat voice, meant to entice an available Alpha. 

“We’re about halfway to Wolf Trap,” Hannibal said. 

“You’re taking me home already?” Will asked dreamily. The smell of him had intensified and Hannibal’s cock twitched with interest. But he was a man of nearly infinite self control, as he’d told Jack. It wasn’t his first time around an Omega in heat and he knew from experience he was capable of remaining rational despite his body’s reactions. 

“Will,” Hannibal started and Will looked at him, again with that dreamy expression in his eyes. He looked suddenly young and vulnerable, and Hannibal had to forcibly resist the temptation to reach out and stroke the young man’s hair. He felt a strong desire to comfort and protect Will - another side effect of the heat. Hannibal swallowed. “Were you aware you are going into heat?”

Will looked genuinely surprised. “I haven’t had a heat in years,” he said. 

“Have you been on suppressants?” Hannibal asked. 

Will breathed out through his nose. “No. I’m - my heat has to be induced. I don’t have natural heat cycles.”

Hannibal hummed, considering. Only a very small percentage of Omega’s didn’t have natural heat cycles, though they could be induced if they wished to bear children. If Will were one of those rare Omegas it would explain why he hadn’t noticed the signs of an oncoming heat and had failed to prepare for it properly. 

Looking over at Will, Hannibal wondered if he was prepared at even a basic level. The Omega often didn’t care for himself well to begin with, and was probably not stocked for an unexpected heat. Hannibal’s desire to care for him was strong, though he knew it was the pheromones acting on his desire to protect a potential mate. His cock twitched again at the thought of Will as his mate and he gripped the steering wheel incrementally more tightly. 

Will’s head lolled against the window. “I didn’t know,” he said. “It’s been so long I didn’t recognize the signs. I feel liquid anyway. I didn’t feel any different this morning than I’ve felt in weeks.”

He gave Hannibal a submissive look. “I’m sorry Alpha.” His eyelashes fluttered across his cheeks as he literally batted his eyes. He probably wasn’t even aware of what he was doing, but that made it no less enticing. Hannibal swallowed against his growing arousal and summoned all of his self control. 

Will rested his head against the window and, thankfully, fell asleep again. The intoxicating scent of him filled the car. Hannibal was now fully aroused and quite uncomfortable. Thankfully, they were nearly to Wolf Trap. 

As they pulled up to Will’s home, the young man stirred. “We’re home,” he said sweetly. “Thank you for bringing me home, Alpha.” 

“Let’s get you inside, Will,” Hannibal stepped out of the car. Will made no move to exit, so Hannibal walked around the car to open the passenger door. Again Will made no move to get up, instead looking up at Hannibal with an innocent expectation, a soft smile gracing his face. His eyes were nearly all gold, now. Soon he would be in full heat. 

“Are you going to take me in, Alpha?” Will asked. 

“You need to stand up, Will,” Hannibal said. 

“Will you help me Alpha?” Will asked. Hannibal knew the helplessness was part of the heat, as was Hannibal’s equally instinctive reaction to reach out and grab Will under the arms, pulling him up and into an embrace. Will leaned his head against Hannibal’s chest and moaned, soft and low. 

“You smell so good.”

“It’s the heat,” Hannibal said. 

“No,” Will said, same dreamy quality to his voice, “you always smell good, Hannibal.” That Will had called him ‘Hannibal’ and not ‘Alpha’ did not escape Hannibal’s attention. Will purred, a low rumble that vibrated against Hannibal’s chest and made him draw Will closer, embracing him tightly. 

“Take me inside, Alpha,” Will said. “It’s starting to hurt.” Will shifted his hips, rubbing against the straining erection Hannibal had been unable to rid himself of. 

“Please,” he said, so softly it was barely audible. It was the please that did it. Hannibal hoisted Will up around his hips and walked purposefully inside, headed straight for the bed. As they were walking, Will undid the buttons on Hannibal’s shirt and vest. Once Hannibal placed him on the bed Will began to undo his own shirt and trousers, divesting himself of clothing quickly and efficiently and flipping onto his stomach, writhing slightly as he waited impatiently to be taken. 

Removing his own pants, Hannibal looked Will over. Exquisite. He placed his hands on the swell of Will’s ass, massaging gently before leaning over to lick across his hole, tasting his slick. Will moaned softly and lifted his hips. “Please Alpha,” he said again. 

Hannibal’s knot was already swelling and he hadn’t even entered Will. He ran his tongue across Will’s ass again, this time continuing up the length of his spine to the scent gland in his back. Will tilted his head, exposing his neck fully for Hannibal to smell - and bite - crying out softly as Hannibal pressed a kiss to his neck. 

Wrapping his hand around Will’s neck, Hannibal pressed up against his jaw, pulling his head back slightly as he thrust into him in one smooth motion. Will cried out in pleasure as Hannibal began fucking into him. Hannibal moved his hands to Will’s hips, shifting him and moving him the way he liked. Will moaned pleasantly, his cries becoming more and more strained as Hannibal pressed deeper into him. 

“I want your knot, Alpha,” Will panted. “Please.” His body opened to accommodate his knot, drawing it inside where it swelled, locking them together. Will cried out in pleasure as his body clenched around Hannibal’s cock. 

Feeling Will’s body spasm around his cock Hannibal spilled inside of him, moaning as he placed kisses up Will’s back and neck. Will tilted his head again, exposing his gland. 

_Mine_ was all Hannibal thought before he bit, hard, swallowing Will’s blood before licking across the wound. 

He shifted them fully onto the bed so he could lie behind Will and reached over to stroke his cock, gently at first, and then more insistently as it began to thicken until he brought Will to another orgasm, spilling inside him again at the sound of his pleasure. 

As his knot receded he smelled Will. His scent was already fading as the heat faded. Though not the only possibility, there was one clear reason for that - and only one Will’s body would react to almost immediately. 

Will turned to look at him. His eyes were still flecked with gold, but nearly blue once again. Hannibal pulled him in for a kiss. It was not sweet, but hard and needy, tongues warring for dominance. 

“It was an unusual heat,” Will said as he pulled away, “I don’t even know what induced it.” Hannibal wasn’t certain if he said it to downplay the possibility or if he was attempting to avoid disappointment if it didn’t take. With vague surprise Hannibal considered that they could always try again if that was the case - if Will wanted that. He might not have a natural heat cycle, but he could be induced. They should probably talk about the possibilities.

They should probably talk about a number of things. But not tonight. Instead, Hannibal pulled Will into a deep kiss, sweeter this time that the last; their second kiss of the evening but the first of many more.

**Author's Note:**

> I write fan fiction in other venues but for some reason I got obsessed with writing kid fic for this fandom. which this isn't really, but a friend suggested I write a/b/o that would eventually lead to kid fic. but having never written a/b/o before I have no idea if I'm any good at it so if this sucks I'm sorry. I don't know if I'll write anything else under this nom de plume, this is kind of an experiment.


End file.
